Effective treatment of most injuries and diseases requires, at a minimum, an adequate quantity of blood, a good quality of blood, and good delivery of blood to the injured or diseased area. In many cases, the presence of these three items will provide for satisfactory healing or recovery. However, an insufficiency in one or more of these items can cause healing or recovery to be significantly prolonged or even impossible. For example, even where the patient has an adequate supply of blood of acceptable quality, the delivery of the blood to the desired area may be hampered or even severely restricted by a present or past injury or injuries, and/or present or past disease or diseases. In such a case, the blood delivered will not be of sufficient quantity to allow the body to mount a vigorous attack on the injury or healing and so healing or recovery will be delayed or prevented. Also, poor blood circulation can, in and of itself, be the cause of reduced organ and muscle efficiency and capability and, in more severe cases, cause damage to organs, muscles, and other bodily parts.
One known method of increasing circulation is exercise, such as walking, running, cycling, etc. Unfortunately, many people do not have the time for exercise, do not want to exercise, or cannot exercise, such as many of the aged and infirm.
Another known method of increasing circulation is a massaging vibrator, also referred to as a massager, which vibrates the flesh against which it is positioned. A number of massagers exists today on the market place, all of which use vibrations having a high amplitude and a low frequency. These existing massagers only affect large diameter blood vessels, not small blood vessels and capillaries, so, although there was some benefit, the benefit was generally less than desired and/or is inadequate to achieve the desired result.
It has been discovered that, in addition to the pumping action of the heart, there are at least two other mechanisms which move blood through the circulatory system. One of these mechanisms is the “tremble” of blood vessels, and another of these mechanisms is a hydrodynamic pump effect when high frequency, low amplitude vibrations (“microvibrations”) are applied to the blood vessel.
With respect to the first mechanism, it has been discovered that, when a person is engaged in exercise, the active muscles “tremble” in a certain range of frequencies, which causes the blood vessels to tremble, thereby moving blood through veins and capillaries. The effect of the “tremble” of blood vessels was discovered by Russian professor Dr. A. I. Arinchin and is described in his book. The book is in the Russian language, is titled Fazy i periody serdechnogo ëTìsikla(“Internal And Peripheral Muscles And The Heart”), and was published in 1974 by Minsk publishing company, Russia. The authors are listed as N. I. Arinchin and G. N. Nedvedskiya. Dr. Arinchin, when studying the mechanisms of peripheral blood circulation, found that muscular fibers vibrate. This vibration compresses and releases the blood vessels and, because veins have one-way valves in them, the blood is pushed along through the veins and the capillaries.
With respect to the second mechanism, externally-induced microvibrations also compress and release the blood vessels and, again, because veins have one-way valves in them, the blood is pushed along through the veins and the capillaries. Thus, these two mechanisms act as a hydrodynamic pump. Also, it is believed by the inventor that higher frequency microvibrations improve blood circulation by reducing the resistance of the blood to movement through the veins and capillaries.
In the Russian Federation inventor V. Fedorov invented an apparatus he called a “Vitafon” (Vita—from the Greek for “life” and “fone” from the Greek for “sound”). His goal was to design a universal apparatus which could cure a number of diseases. This apparatus rapidly swept through a range of audio frequencies, from very low frequencies to very high frequencies, applying a particular frequency in a particular band of frequencies for only a limited number of cycles, such as twelve short pulses, during a two minute cycle. This apparatus, as it repeatedly went through its range of frequencies, did induce some limited microvibrations but, because of the very limited number of pulses at any frequency, the apparatus took a long period of time to have any desired effect; even curing simple disorders took several months, and the effect was only temporary. Because of the limited number of pulses, blood circulation was only increased momentarily and minimally. “Momentarily” because the effect vanished when the external stimulation was removed. “Minimally” because blood particles sometimes stick together, or there are fat deposits in the vessels, so the valves are not able to open and close quickly, efficiently or thoroughly enough. Further, because of the brief application of the microvibrations in any frequency band, the blood vessels did not become conditioned to pump the blood once the external stimulus was removed.
In Germany, a similar device called the Novafon (Nostrafon) also swept through a range of frequencies in a rapid manner, with the similar result that an improvement was obtained only after several days, and was minimal. Further, the penetration provided by Nostrafon did not provide for deep penetration, and the penetration that was available was only for a small area, thus further severely limiting its effectiveness.
The beneficial effects of trembling and microvibrations have not been previously recognized or appreciated so only low frequency vibrations have been used, or high frequencies were included only as part of a band when sweeping from low frequencies to high frequencies, with the result that the prior art massagers did not induce, or did not adequately induce, trembling or microvibrations, only affected large vessels, not the small veins and capillaries, only affected limited areas, and/or did not provide for deep penetration, and, therefore, often did not give the desired improvement, especially in the problem areas.
A number of persons in the past have also attempted to improve blood circulation and/or kill disease by use of generators which applied electric impulses directly to the body. For example, Mr. Fisher (1880s) and Mr. Rife (in the early 1930s) designed audio frequency generators to cure sickness in human body. Also, Tesla, Lakhovsky, Voll, and Nagier created different frequency generators and some of them even specified what frequency to use. Their devices typically applied electrical pulses with amplitude up to 20 volts to the human body. The current was not directly controlled and was dependent on the impedance of the body at the application point. Dry skin has a higher impedance and results in reduced current, whereas moist skin has a lower impedance and results in increased current. Therefore, a danger existed that the use of the wrong voltage for a skin type could result in no effect or result in some cells and nerve ends being destroyed. In the latter case, pain will reduced, leading the person to believe that there is healing, but, in reality, there is no healing effect, just temporary pain reduction, and there may be damage.